


Silver and Gold

by shatteredcrystalwings



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8710039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatteredcrystalwings/pseuds/shatteredcrystalwings
Summary: A lazy morning shared between the two skaters.





	

Soft white light greeted Yuuri as his eyes slowly adjusted to consciousness. He nuzzled his head into his pillow, blinking a few times as he reluctantly accepted being awake. The warmth of the blankets and the softness of the four poster bed were sinfully tempting on even the best of mornings. Gradually, he took in the fact that the grey sheets were pulled back beside him, and he rolled over to look at the small analog clock on his nightstand. It took a moment of squinting at the blurry needles before he relinquished an arm from the warmth to grab for his glasses. The time displayed was telling him that he should probably get up soon. Reaching towards the end of the bed, he pulled a navy wide knit blanket up and around his shoulders before slowly dragging himself to his feet. 

A yawn brought the scent of coffee to his nose and he trudged with dragging feet to the small kitchen that opened into the living room, pouring himself a cup from the ready made pot. He took a slow sip, listening to the sound of a keyboard clicking, and looked in the direction it was coming from as he smiled around the edge of his cup. He pulled the blanket a bit tighter around his shoulders and made his way over, placing a light kiss on Viktor’s head. “Good morning.”

Viktor, sitting on the couch with a pair of slim-framed glasses resting low on his nose, tilted his head back to look at Yuuri standing above him. The corner of his eyes crinkled as he smiled. “Morning, sleepyhead.” 

Yuuri’s heart tightened in his chest as he smiled back, still amazed that anyone could feel as much love as he did towards this man. He leaned down again, gently pressing his lips to Viktors where they lingered for a moment before pulling back slowly, his smile seeming to grow ever larger. 

“What are you writing?” he asked, placing his hand that wasn’t busy with the coffee on the back of the couch and hoping the blanket wouldn’t pull itself to the floor.

“An email to Yakov,” Viktor said, directing his gaze back to the screen in front of him. “He’s complaining again about Yuri being uncooperative.” As he said this, he reached out his left hand to pet Makkachin, who was dozing soundly beside him, and Yuuri caught a glimpse of the ring that glittered on his finger. He didn’t have to look at his own hand to know that he wore a matching one. Gold.  _ Because being with you is more amazing than winning any competition _ , Viktor had said. 

Every day Yuuri almost expected something to happen; something to pull him away from this dream and tell him that he wasn’t allowed to be so happy. But still every day, he felt as if he were impossibly happier than the last. He questioned what he had done to get so lucky. 

Once, when he had voiced these thoughts, Viktor had answered that it was him who was the lucky one.


End file.
